


Polydins: A.K.A. Hunk Woos Everyone.

by Lookatthestars98



Series: pOLYDINS [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Multi, Poly Paladins, Polydins, SO MUCH FLUFF, So many ships, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Girl Pidge, and also lance i guess, and everybody loves him, and i have made a decision, basically hunk woos everybody, beginning hance, everybody loves Hunk, everyone is dating everyone - Freeform, gonna be a multi chapter, hooooly fuck, klance, shklance - Freeform, so the people have spoken, thats a lot of relationship tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatthestars98/pseuds/Lookatthestars98
Summary: what if the paladin bond went deeper than anybody realized?Hunk and Lance are happy boyfriends who realize one day that they're crushing hard on the rest of the paladins. so what do they do? they woo them.THEYRE ALL GAY  AND THEYRE ALL GAY FOR EACH OTHER





	1. Hance

**Author's Note:**

> soooo hunk never gets enough love  
> im gonna fuckin fix that shit.  
> precious beautiful hance in this part, just establishing plot and shit  
> this is gonna end up kinda fragmented bc the amount of energy to write all the inbetween awkward parts is rIDIculOUs and i cant  
> im rly enjoying this as a way to explore other ships bc now i dont have to be sad that somebody's gonna be left out!!!  
> hance is samoan btw and lance is cuban, shiro is japanese. but they all probly lived in america and have parents from those places  
> (also pls tell me what you think for pidge: trans girl, trans boy, or nb???? pls lmk asap)

Hunk wakes up to the sounds of grumbling. He looks down at his stomach and frowns. Then, he remembers the ingredients in the kitchen and frowns even more. Lance groans and puts a hand over his face. 

“I can feel you frowning from over here, man,” he grumbled.

“Technically you probably could literally feel it with how close you are, Lance,” Hunk argued with a small grin on his face. Lance looked up at him and smirked. 

“I dunno, I think I could get closer..” He curled up even closer to Hunk, his long limbs curling around Hunk’s own. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Lance. He hummed happily from in his arms, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. A little part of Hunk melted. God, he loved his stupid boyfriend. He tilted the other’s chin up and kissed him softly. Lance hummed happily, lazily kissing back. They kissed for awhile, and Hunk planned on kissing for longer had his stomach not started complaining loudly. Lance looked up at him and huffed. 

“Just a little bit longer?” he wheedled. Hunk chuckled. 

“Sorry bud, I’ve gotta pee too. I’ll start breakfast, though.” Lance rolled off of him, allowing Hunk to get up and stretch. He leaned over and kissed the top of the other boy’s head, then went to go take care of business. 

~~~ 

“Hunk, thank you for breakfast. This is wonderful.” Shiro smiled warmly at Hunk from across the table. Hunk flushed with pleasure. 

“Yeah this actually isn't bad,” Keith agreed, meeting Hunk’s eyes and nodding. Pidge was actually eating enthusiastically, which was a compliment in of itself. She looked up at Hunk and grinned with her mouth full. 

Lance, lacking the tact Pidge had, began talking with his mouth full. “Mhm this is ‘ood, ‘abe!” Hunk grimaced. Everybody else made a face as well. 

Glancing at Coran, he smiled apologetically. The mustached man sniffed, and forced his expression into something less heartbroken. 

 

As the day passed, Hunk couldn't shake this strange heat. It followed him every time Shiro smiled at him, every time he met Keith’s eyes, every time he watched Pidge’s face as she solved a problem. He wondered if he was getting sick. Was space flu a thing? Hunk wasn't sure. He decided he’d give it some time before he started freaking out. However, it didn't take him long to go back on that decision. 

He was getting ready for bed with Lance, who had nightmares if he didn't sleep next to Hunk. As Lance curled into bed with him, Hunk felt a rush of affection for him. And then he realized. 

“Hunk, buddy? You okay?” Lance peered at him curiously, noticing how the larger boy suddenly tensed up. Hunk shook his head. Lance frowned, concerned. 

“Lance, I...I think I like the other paladins.” Hunk couldn't breathe, waiting for the other’s reaction. 

He just chuckled. “Of course you do, you're Hunk! You like everybody!” 

Hunk shook his head slowly, sitting up in bed. “No Lance. I _like_ them.” Hunk watched understanding dawn on the other boy’s face. 

“Oh,” Lance said, looking shocked. “Do you-” 

“Yes! Of course I still love you! And I’m so happy as your boyfriend you're the best boyfriend ever and I would never ever in a million years cheat on you-” Hunk interrupted, frantically rambling. 

“Hunk,” 

“And you're still the most beautiful person in the world to me and definitely my closest friend and I would never leave you-” 

“Hunk-” 

“-honestly if I left you I'd be so broken up about it I would miss you so so so so much even your dumb drama queen moments and especially the adventures you drag me along with you on and-” 

“HUNK!” Lance cupped Hunk’s face in his hands. “It is okay. Breathe for me, okay? I love you, I'm not upset or hurt or sad. Calm down and we can talk about it, alright babe?” Hunk searched Lances face, and seeing it calm and relaxed, he did so as well. 

“Thanks, and uh, sorry for-” 

Lance put a finger over Hunk’s lips. “Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. Are you ready to talk about stuff, or do you want to postpone it until the morning and just cuddle now?” 

“Can we talk about it now, please?” There was no way Hunk would have a good night's rest with this hanging over his head. 

“Sure, cariño, we can do that,” Lance said, taking Hunk’s hand. 

Hunk took a deep breath. “I don't know when it started, but I just now realized that…well..” Hunk blushed a bit. “It's just that Shiro has really really nice smiles, and Keith's eyes are really pretty, and Pidge is so clever and I think I really like all of them and would want to date and maybe kiss them.” 

Lance grinned at him. “First, I gotta say that you're the best boyfriend for telling me right away instead of letting it eat away at you, and,” he hesitated. “Well... I might actually know what you mean? Really well? But I’ve been living in denial for a really long time?” He looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Instantly Hunk felt relief wash over him. He wasn't alone! Unfortunately, it didn't last as everything sunk in. 

“Well...what are we gonna do..?” He said hesitantly. Lance grimaced. 

“I have no idea.” Hunk considered this for awhile, then nodded. 

“I know what to do,” he said, laying back down and dragging Lance with him. 

“What??” He asked eagerly. 

“Sleep on it.” Lance groaned loudly, but relented, snuggling up close to his boyfriend. They could talk about it more tomorrow, anyways. 

The next day after breakfast they were given a bit of free time. Hunk smiled, planning to check out what Pidge was working on, see if he could help. Before he could, however, Lance grabbed his hand and dragged them into his room. 

“Laaaance why??” Hunk whined, laying back on the bed. Lance grinned. 

“Because I'm a genius and am going to fix all our problems!” Hunk rolled his eyes, and Lance sat down next to him. “Okay but really, I think I found a solution to you having crushes on all the paladins.” 

Hunk bit his lip. “Oh?” 

“Yeah!” Lance replied, grinning. “I've been thinking that you should go for it. You should date them.” 

Hunk frowned. “But what about you? What about us?” 

Lance smiled. “I'm getting there, I'm getting there! My only condition to you dating the other paladins is that I get to date them also. While still dating you.” 

Hunk was silent for a moment, processing. When he met Lance’s eyes again, he could see the other boy was nervous. Hunk took his hand. 

“So you're saying I can continue to date you, explore my feelings for the other paladins, and possibly end up in a huge polyamorous relationship with four other people including you?” 

Lance nodded. “Ye-es?” 

Hunk grinned. “You're the best boyfriend ever.” He pulled Lance in for a sweet kiss. The other boy grinned sheepishly. 

“I considered trying to make it a competition, but then I remembered you're Hunk and that everybody loves you already. Even I can recognize I would lose instantly.” Hunk flushed and Lance smirked at him. He pulled the shorter boy into his arms, kissing his forehead. 

“Sooo, how do we do this? Do we both focus on one paladin or?” Lance mumbled into Hunk’s chest. 

Hunk frowned thoughtfully. “That sounds kinda overwhelming. Maybe we both focus on one paladin first?” 

“Hmm that could work,” Lance says thoughtfully. 

“One thing, though,” Hunk started, tipping the other’s chin to meet his eyes. “I get Shiro first. You get Keith.” Lance groaned loudly. Hunk smirked. “Yeah I can see through your so-called ‘rivalry’, and you're not getting out of this one. It's so obvious you like him and you're gonna deal with that.” 

Pouting, Lance put his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “How dare you know me so well.” 

The taller boy ran his hands through the other's hair. “Yeah I love you too.” 

They stood there quietly for a moment, holding each other. Hunk committed the moment to memory, suspecting it was going to be the last moment of anxiety-free peace he was going to get for awhile. 

He wasn't wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we got some shunk, with just a hint of klance

“Is there something wrong, Hunk?” Shiro asked after Hunk sat down next to him and heaved a huge sigh. He smiled at the scarred man next to him. 

“Nah, it’s not that big of a deal. Just…” Hunk sighed again, wistfully. “What I wouldn’t give for a plate of pani popo. My mom would always make it for me when I was feeling overwhelmed. She said the recipe was passed down through generations of our family back in Samoa.” 

Shiro nodded, smiling wistfully. “I know how you feel. My father was from Okinawa and firmly believed Jasmine tea could cure anything and everything.” 

Hunk chuckled. “Though there is one good thing about all this,” he started. Shiro looked at him curiously. “I don’t know about you but I’ve been homesick for a place I haven’t even been to for very long all my life. So being homesick is something I’m more used to, I guess.” 

The other man nodded. “I do think I understand that. Still isn’t fun, though.” Shiro looked off in the distance. “I’ve been in space so long sometimes I would forget what Earth was like, exactly. Forget specific details. Being back was a relief, but it was for such a short amount of time. I still can only barely remember the smell of jasmine that always lingered in my house.” 

Hunk took Shiro’s hand. The other man looked up at him, surprised. He smiled at him. 

“You’ll get a chance to go back to Earth. We all will. And when we do, you’ll have to show me how good that Jasmine tea really is.” 

Shiro smiled back at him, though it was a little wobbly. He swallowed thickly. “Only if you share some pani popo with me.” 

Warmth rushed through Hunk. He couldn’t look away from Shiro’s eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful they were. God, he was just so hot. Hunk bit his lip. It was unfair, really. Beautiful on the inside and outside. And then he remembered Shiro’s hand, still in his, and he thanked whatever deities out there that he didn’t have sweaty hands like Lance did. Shiro’s hand was calloused and warm, unlike Lance’s perpetually cold but very soft hands. Hunk liked the way it felt in his. He liked it a lot. In fact, he would rather like to-

“Hunk! There you are!” Pidge burst in the room, laptop in hand. “I’ve been doing some stuff with the lions that I want your help with. Are you busy?” 

Hunk jumped, barely suppressing a shout. “Jeez Pidge, you scared the crap out of me!” She just raised an eyebrow, eyes darting between him and Shiro. He realized he was still holding the other’s hand, and let go of it immediately, jumping up and walking towards Pidge. He could feel his face flaming. Pidge smirked. 

“Sorry to...interrupt whatever was going on here,” she leered at them. Shiro turned a bit pink, but looked confused. It was unfairly adorable, in Hunk’s opinion. He took Pidge’s arm. 

“C’mon Pidge, let’s go. We’ve got work to do!” 

Shiro watched Hunk drag Pidge away, a bemused smile on his lips. Then his mind returned what he had been talking about with the other paladin, and he felt his face flush. “Oh dear,” he said to himself. Oh dear indeed. 

~~~~~

 

Keith was starting to get annoyed, here. He had gotten used to his relationship with Lance, used to bickering and getting annoyed and pissed off at and by him. He never really agreed to it being that way, but he had accepted it. 

“Hey Keith?” Lance called out to Keith as he was leaving the training area. He just stopped and raised a brow. “Are you a star? Because my thoughts won't stop orbiting around you,” he finished off the silly line with a wink. Keith just stood there, unsure how to react. When he opened his mouth to ask what exactly, the fuck, Lance hightailed it out of there. 

And it kept happening. Again, and again, Lance would approach Keith with some dumb, cheesy pick-up line, and then run away. Keith had tried on multiple occasions to confront Lance and demand an explanation, but had never been able to find him-at least not alone, anyway. 

Still, the biggest thing that bothered Keith about the whole situation was how he couldn’t seem to get over it. He was a person who wasn’t easily bothered, or at least he liked to think so. It took a lot to rattle him, and generally speaking Lance wasn’t all that great at truly destabilizing him. Pissing him off, yes, but truly getting to him? That was new. 

All this stupid drama. Sometimes, Keith missed his shack. And yet here he was, saving the universe and yet somehow still bothered by the confusing behavior of an even more confusing boy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunk was up late, experimenting with food. He was so close to getting chocolate, he just knew it. He had the richness down, he just needed to figure out how to make it sweeter without ruining the texture. As he was working, Shiro quietly slipped into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb him. He just wanted to grab a glass of water. He was tired, he’d been training with Keith late, not wanting to leave him to train alone. Suppressing a sigh, he filled up a glass and took a drink. Keith had finally headed to bed, something he should be doing soon too. His hand around the glass tightened. Shiro shook his head at himself, and the anxiety filling him at the thought of sleeping. He was leader, he needed to set a good example. Still, he couldn’t stop his brain from sending images from his recent nightmares. 

_Fighting desperately, his life on the line._

__

_The excruciating pain of losing his arm, and having it replaced._

____

_Zarkon having control of him, making him do things. Things like giving up the black lion. Things like sabotaging their mission. Things like...things like killing the other paladins._

_____ _

_Keith. Lance. Hunk. Pidge. All dead. All because of him._

______ _ _

The glass in Shiro’s hand shattered. Shiro cursed. Hunk whirled around, surprised. 

______ _ _

“Are you okay??” Hunk asked, moving towards Shiro. 

______ _ _

“Yeah, just a clumsy mistake,” Shiro replied, moving to start picking up the glass shards. Hunk joined him, and together they started picking up the glass shards. As they were doing so, Hunk noticed Shiro’s hands were shaking. Once they were finished, Shiro stood up abruptly. 

______ _ _

“Thanks Hunk. I should probably head to bed now,” Shiro smiled at him, then turned to go. 

______ _ _

“Wait.” Hunk’s hand caught Shiro’s, holding him in place. “I know it wasn’t a clumsy mistake that broke that glass. What happened?” 

______ _ _

Shiro tensed. “Nothing important,” he said. 

______ _ _

“Bullshit,” Hunk pulled Shiro around to face him. “If you don’t want to talk to me, I understand. But don’t lie and tell me it’s nothing. It’s obviously not nothing.” He paused for a moment, “and, well. If you do want to talk, I’m always here.” 

______ _ _

Shiro sighed, avoiding Hunk’s eyes. “I just...don’t want to bother you. Or worry you. Any of you. I’m supposed to be the leader. Besides, it really isn’t all that important.” 

______ _ _

Hunk cupped Shiro’s face in his hand, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Shiro, being the leader doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have weaknesses. You’re a human being. Everybody has flaws and issues that they deal with. Having them doesn’t make you any less of a great leader.” 

______ _ _

“Hunk, I-” 

______ _ _

Hunk didn’t let him finish. “Plus you’re not just our leader. You’re our friend. Your problems are important.” He pulled Shiro into a tight hug. “You’re my friend too, you know? I...I care about you.” If only Shiro knew how much. 

______ _ _

Shiro melted into the hug, his tense muscles finally relaxing. Hunk rubbed circles into his back and enjoyed the feeling of Shiro in his arms. It was heaven. 

______ _ _

“Thank you, Hunk,” Shiro whispered. Without thinking, Hunk pressed a kiss into his hair.

______ _ _

“You’re welcome.”

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we did it!!! heres another chapter!!!! whew it took a long ass time but here we are  
> i meant to do both klance and shunk in this chapter and tie it all together but tbh im dying squirtle so i decided to just post what i had and tie it all together in the next chapter. sorry about that~~~


End file.
